Won't ever let you go
by MagicInMe123
Summary: When Payson gets seriously hurt, will she let her girlfriend Kaylie be there for her? Can Payson learn to trust again and be saved by the love of her life? Payson/Kaylie with others.
1. Chapter 1

Payson Keeler had it all. She was an amazing gymnast, had great friends, a great coach and recently an amazing girlfriend. Kaylie Cruiz was dating Payson Keeler, thank God it was a secret or the press would have a field day. Payson, always the worrier, made sure that they barley had any contact at the gym, other than the interaction that two teammates have but there were times when emotions got the best of them.

After having just finished a tough day of training at the Rock, Payson was heading home. She and Kaylie had, somehow, convinced both of their parents to let them stay together in a small apartment, within walking distance of the Rock. Neither of their parents knew that the girls were more than just best friends; in fact the only person that did know was Emily.

Kaylie was getting worried, she knew how hard Payson pushed herself, it was one of the things she loved about her, but it was getting late. She knew how Payson liked to walk back alone, clear her head and focus. She smiled when she thought of Payson, the only girl that made her feel this amazing. She was so glad she'd finally admitted to being in love with Payson about 8 months ago. She was even more shocked when Payson returned these feelings.

Just then, a shaken up Payson walked through the door.

"Payson, is that you baby?" Kaylie called, happy her girlfriend was home.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to go take a s-shower." Payson said, her voice sounding strong.

To the untrained ear, Payson sounded fine but Kaylie knew better. She immediately got off the couch and hurried into the kitchen, where Payson was walking towards the bathroom. Kaylie could tell from Payson's tone of voice, that she was badly hurt. Everyone bought Payson's robotic tough guy act, but Kaylie could always see right through it. She walked into the kitchen just in time to see Payson limping and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Kaylie said, cutting Payson off before she could leave the room.

Reaching out, Kaylie gently grabbing Payson's wrists intending to pull Payson into her arms.

Payson flinched violently, ripping her wrist away and accidently letting out a whimper. But not before Kaylie got a look at the bloodied, bruised arm and felt Payson's violent shaking.

"Payson…baby." Kaylie trailed off, wanting to turn the lights on see how badly her girlfriend was hurt but not wanting to scare her off.

"It's nothing Kay. Can I just take a shower and get some sleep?" Payson said in a strained voice, clearly wanting to break down but not allowing herself to in front of Kaylie.

"I don't know Payson; can you even _take _a shower?" Kaylie asked, not wanting Payson to shut her out.

"I'm fine Kaylie." Payson muttered, shaking harder now and taking a step back trying to hide in the darkness.

"Don't pull that crap with me Payson." Kaylie said, trying to break down Payson' cement walls. "You might be able to push everyone else in your life away but it won't work with me."

Payson sigh, she wanted so badly to let Kaylie in but would she be okay? She could let another person in without getting hurt? Trusting people, even her beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Kaylie.

Kaylie sighed, seeing Payson's hesitation to let her in. She knew nothing terrified Payson more than getting hurt, but she'd never admit it.

Taking a risk, Kaylie closed the distance between them, encircling her Payson in a hug. At first Payson's body tensed, as she fought to get away. Kaylie coed her quietly, trying to get her to relax in the circle of her arms.

"It's okay Payson it just me, Kaylie." She whispered in her ear.

Payson tried to relax, but this terrified her. Being this close to someone intimately was scaring the hell out of her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Pay." Kaylie murmured, rubbing soothing patterns on Payson's tense back muscles.

Payson slowly began to relax into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Kaylie's thin waist.

"Baby, I know you don't want to, but I need you to tell me what happened to you." Kaylie said, pulling away from the hug.

Payson tensed again, her walls shooting up.

"There's nothing to talk about." Payson said in a robotic voice, turning around to walk away.

Again Kaylie grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face her. She led Payson into the bathroom, turning the lights and locking the door behind her. Turning back around to face Payson she let out a gap. Every visible inch of Payson's flawless skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Her clothes were torn and there was dried blood in patches all over her body. She saw blood on her pants and running down her legs and over her arms. Kaylie chocked back a sob at the bruises covering Payson's face and noticed the absolute terror rolling off of her girlfriend in waves.

"Pay..." Kaylie chocked out.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks baby…" Payson began.

"How could you say that? You look like a wreck and you're absolutely terrified of me! Your damn girlfriend! How the hell can you say "it's not that bad?" Yes, it is that bad Payson!" Kaylie exploded.

She immediately regretted raising her voice when Payson flinched away from her, terrified of her own girlfriend. Feeling terrible, Kaylie approached Payson again slowly, reaching out and lightly touching her arm. Tears resurfacing in her eyes when Payson flinched away, the pain in her eyes evident.

"I'm so sorry Kaylie." Payson whispered. Tremors, shaking her body with such great force, Kaylie was afraid she was going to break.

"For what?" Kaylie asked softly.

"For being so s-scared. You deserve a girlfriend that won't flinch when you touch her. One that won't push you away or break. I completely understand if you want to break it off." Payson said in a false strong voice. Payson's body was completely tense, unmoving except for the tremors shaking her body in waves.

"You're an idiot Payson." Kaylie whispered, pulling a shaking Payson into her arms. "I would never leave you. I can't believe you'd ever even think that! I love you, Payson Keeler. Nothing will ever change that. You're the one." Kaylie finished, a sad smile on her lips.

Payson, overcome with emotions leaned in and pressed her lips against Kaylie's. The kiss was soft and sweet; Payson's shaking arm wrapping around Kaylie's strong shoulders. Kaylie, shocked by the kiss willingly kissed her back gently, mindful that Payson was seriously hurt.

Soon after, Kaylie pulled away, holding her sweet Payson in her arms.

"I love you Kaylie. I'm sorry I push you away so much. I-I just have such a hard time l-letting people in, but you've always been the exception." Payson said, her broken voice never sounding more pure.

"Tell me happened to you Payson." Kaylie asked, looking Payson directly in the eyes.

"I was attacked." Payson responded, her voice devoid of all emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylie froze. She knew what Payson was going to saw before the words even left her mouth but that didn't make them any easier to hear. Attacked. The word could mean a lot of different things, beaten, cut,…raped. Kaylie wasn't sure how to ask; the thought broke her heart but she needed to know just how seriously her girlfriend was hurt.

"Pay, you have to talk to me babe." Kaylie began in a soft voice. "You'll feel so much better afterwards, I promise."

"Can't I just go take a shower? Please Kay? I j-just need to." Payson said quietly, as she suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

Seeing the heartbreaking look in the blonde's eyes, Kaylie relented. "Okay fine, but the door stays unlocked and I'm helping you get there." Kaylie said sternly.

Payson nodded in agreement and Kaylie walked over and wrapped her arm around Payson's waist. She flinched but didn't pull away. She put her arm around Kaylie's shoulders. Slowly but surely, Kaylie helped Payson into the bathroom, being quite mindful of her girlfriend's visible bruises.

Gently, Kaylie sat Payson up on top of the counter. As Kaylie turned to leave, she turned back around, taking Payson's hands in her own and forcing the blonde to look at her.

"Payson if you need my help please, please ask for it. Swallow your god damn pride and let me help you." Kaylie begged the other girl.

"I don't need any help Kaylie, I'm fine." Payson said tersely, her voice distant.

Payson began to step down from on top of the bathroom counter but Kaylie gently caught her girlfriend's wrist, forcing her to stay still.

"Please Pay; just this once let me help you." Kaylie begged, as unshed tears threatened to leek from her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, Payson felt absolutely horrible, it had never been her intention to shut Kaylie out. Shutting people out when she was hurt was just something that Payson did naturally and Kaylie knew that.

"I'm sorry Kaylie, I know that you're just trying to help and I love you for that, I do. But I need you to understand that this is something that I need to deal with on my own. I'm sorry." Payson explained, not quite meeting Kaylie's livid gaze.

"Payson that's not true! Gosh you are so stupid sometimes! You are _not _alone in this. I know that this is really hard for you, to depend on other people even me, I get that, I really do. But I'm your girlfriend damn it! This is different." Kaylie argued.

"Kaylie I don't want to have this fight with you right now." Payson snapped, trying to get Kaylie to leave so that she could break down in peace.

"Why are you so god damn stubborn?" Kaylie shouted.

Payson flinched at the harshness in Kaylie's voice. It brought back memories of when her attacker had yelled at her. Payson could feel her body start to tense up and panic. It suddenly became a lot harder for her to breathe. She looked at Kaylie with a wild look in her eyes, silently begging her girlfriend to give her some space.

Kaylie immediately backed off and started trying to help Payson with her breathing.

"I'm sorry Pay; I didn't mean to scare you." Kaylie murmured apologetically.

"Its fine Kaylie, you couldn't have known." Payson said back after her breathing had finally returned to its normal tempo.

An awkward silence crept over the room and Kaylie awkwardly excused herself go do…something else.

Payson let out a chuckle at how effortlessly cute her girlfriend was. She didn't mean to be difficult, she just was.

Kaylie laid down on the bed she shared with Payson and whispered to herself.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through this."

**I'm not sure if anyone still reads this story anymore, I mean I only have like 2 review. I'm thinking about just quitting it honestly. Anyways, let me know what you think. As always please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
